


Into the Woods

by Rebel_Author_Chick (KrisKat38)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKat38/pseuds/Rebel_Author_Chick
Summary: Clint takes you on a vacation where a surprise awaits you.





	Into the Woods

You weren’t sure how Clint had convinced you to take a vacation away from the other Avenger’s but here you were. When the car Tony lent you let you out, you had to hike up a hill to reach your destination. Unfortunately, Clint didn’t tell you about having to take a small hike before getting to your vacation spot so you were inappropriately dressed for the trip.

“This place had better be worth it, Clint.” You told him between deep breaths as the two of you climbed the hill.

Clint laughed, “We haven’t been walking for ten minutes yet and your already tired? I though you were supposed to be a trained assassin.” He poked one of your sides before giving you a quick kiss on the forehead. “And trust me, it is.”

You gave him a glare and walked ahead of him until you reached the top of the hill. Clint was telling the truth. In front of you stood a small wooden cabin that sat in the middle of a forest with tall trees that seemed to go on forever. You dropped the bags you were carrying and looked up to the sky, the sun peaked through the few red, orange, and yellow colored leaves that still clinging to branches while the majority littered the forest floor. The cabin itself wasn’t much, but it looked cozy, it had two stories and was made out of a dark stained wood with a large wrap around porch.

“So, what do you think?” Clint asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist and placed his head on your shoulder.

You looked up at the cabin in front of you and sigh. “It’s perfect. Where did you find it?”

“I had a little help from J.A.R.V.I.S., I figured we could use a break from the craziness of New York.” He placed a gentle kiss to your temple before releasing you and grab the bags from the ground. “Shall we go inside?”

You give him a smile and grab your backpack before following him up the porch steps and into the cabin. The interior was just as cozy as the outside with a fireplace in the middle of the right wall surrounded by two large bookcases that reached the ceiling. A rug sat on the floor between a couch and two recliners in a small circle around the fireplace. The back wall opened up to a quaint sized kitchen with wooden cabinets made of the same wood of the outside walls and stone countertops while to the left of the room sat a wooden staircase that led to the second floor. While you stood admiring the cabin, Clint had taken the luggage upstairs, changed his clothes, and came back down within five minutes. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips as he placed his hands on your hips.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“I think I should be asking you that question.” He replied as he pressed his forehead against yours and drew small patterns on your jean covered hips. “You’ve put up with me for three years, most of which we’ve spent on undercover missions, fighting aliens, a mind controlling god, and a psychotic robot hell-bent on destroying the human race, and yet here you are, still with me after all the crazy shit the world has thrown at us.”

Clint took a small step back and grabbed one of your hands in his, his eyes never leaving yours as he got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. You could feel your eyes start to water as you realized what he was about to do and placed your free hand shakily over your face.

“(Your Full Name) would you marry me?” Clint pulled a ring with a small (Birthstone) gem in the center and you could just barley see something written on the inside of the ring. You dropped to your knees and flung your arms around Clint’s broad shoulders, knocking him flat on his back.

“Yes,” you cry into his shoulder. “Of course I’ll marry you.” You could feel his smile against your shoulder before he pushed himself up and kissed you.


End file.
